d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JackelopeKing
Teamwork Working on the Flanker AT right now, but we have no Teamwork Feat. Seeing as how Aid is now a Combat Dice feat, perhaps Teamwork could grant additional dice. (e.g. When you use Aid, you grant one additional combat dice per rank, with a maximum of 3 at rank 3) --Ankhani 20:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Universal Modifiers * Benefits: Simple, speeds up play enormously (minimizes mathematical operations), can be applied to every module * Drawbacks: Work to replace bonus and penalty values in existing modules will be increased, loss of some granularity JackelopeKing 22:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Reshuffling Ability Scores Goals: #fix problem with "combat" ability score to make it fall in line with behaviors of other ability scores #reassess balance overall between different ability scores #Allow ability scores to impact key skills (esp. combat skills) again without being necessary for all character concepts Suggested Changes: #Reshuffle ability scores *"Wisdom" -> "Awareness" (maintains application to "common sense" while also making association with Perception more obvious) *"Combat" becomes true ability score (can be bought up) (concept dropped per suggestions from Ankh) *Break up Dexterity? Seems like poor choice at the moment *Charisma being assigned Will makes it fairly strong, so no worries there *Reassess Intelligence, but combination of Knowledge + Wits should still make it viable #Reshuffle skills *'Strength '- Might + Athletics + Melee Attacks + Damage in melee *'Dexterity '- Acrobatics + Defense + Infiltration + Vehicles + Reflex *'Constitution '- Endurance + Fortitude + Toughness + Recovery (very beneficial ability, but keeping recovery and endurance seperate should also keep it pricey, and making it purely reactive helps) *'Intelligence '- Academics -> Expertise? Like the idea, but not totally sold on it... Academics also nice for sherlock holmes types... + Science + Technology + Wits *'Awareness '- Attack (Ranged) (justified as "Eagle Eyed sniper") + Focus + Perception + Survival (Not sure here... tempted to turn it into feats instead) *'Charisma '- Art (largely useless, but flavorful) + Persuasion (useful) + Will (second good exotic resistance)... does Charisma need Destiny? *'Combat '- Attack (melee) (easy) + Defense (for melee attacks... splitting it up makes playing a ranged-type character more expensive, which should help with balance considering 2 flat actions rules)... maybe create Maneuver skill here? Consider this! (Dropped in favor of keeping original six per ankh's suggestion) *Assessment: 7 ability scores total, skills largely stay the same... being strong defensively becomes more expensive... might need CP bump to make it work better... will reassess after some sample builds; cleaner without 7th ability score (keeps spot open for Fortune Chapter) JackelopeKing 16:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC); editted JackelopeKing 03:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) new infobox for rulebook JackelopeKing (talk) 23:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just discovered d20A, and I '''love '''what I'm seeing. I've been playing (well, mostly GM'ing) M&M2e since it was new back in the mid-2000s, and I've often raved about how it's the best, most versatile d20 system I've run across. I came across the name "d20 Advanced" mentioned in an old M&M forum a few weeks ago. That led me to this wiki, I liked what I saw. I myself had been playing around w/ doing my own adaptation of a "Non-Supers-focused M&M" (currently spread around multiple google docs). When I saw your wiki, it was like a vision of "hey, this guy is already doing what I've been trying to unofficially homebrew!". Upon searching further, I found and bought your book on DriveThruRPG. Even tho I've only had time to skim it so far, I gotta say, I'm not disappointed. Contrary to the one 3-star review on DTRPG, I can confidently say it's '''not '''merely "M&M w/ the serial numbers filed off" but I really like the addition of systems such as zones, combat advantage, dramatic conflict, encounter building (something M&M, for all it's upsides, sorely lacked, & you were supposed to just eyeball it), & D&D4E-style enemy typing. I'm sure I'll discover more hidden gems once I finish actually ''reading ''the thing (and don't worry, I'll go write you a good review then), but even from briefly skimming the wiki & the book I can see there's lots of good stuff here. Which brings me to my next point - why don't we join forces? You seem to be the only one editing this wiki, and I've been trying to homebrew a system very much like the one that, to my happy surprise, you've already published, it seems logical we should work on this together, rather than redundantly pursuing 2 parallel projects that are trying to accomplish the same thing - 2 heads are better than one, after all. We both seem to love the "M&M2e framework", but more for it's versatile "toolkit potential" than purely a supers game. I think we could do a lot together - PC/NPC archetypes, creature bestiaries, gear & equipment, OGL conversions, rules subsystems, genre splatbooks, etc. I've done very extensive labor-of-love fan material before, from single-handedly making an entire fan-wiki of lore about a fictional country that PF had very little official material on, to basically making most of the contributions that moved the BrikWars wargame from the old version to the new one. Thanks, Looking forward to hearing from you at thundermark.perun@gmail.com ThundermarkPerun (talk) 01:52, December 1, 2019 (UTC)